


Friendship Over

by athenasun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chill, F/M, Oneshot, card wars, graylu, kiss tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasun/pseuds/athenasun
Summary: [GRAYLU / oneshot] Lucy has a no-dating-policy on her boy friends. Gray conducts kiss tests. Let's see how this goes.





	Friendship Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikus/gifts).



> for my wifey, saria ♥

You don't kiss friends on the lips. Lucy doesn't. It's a rule she follows. She'll never date a friend. Love complicates everything and she's done with 'complicated.'

 

Just look at how adorable she had been with Natsu and Lisanna! Her cute salmon hero-crush was undeniably cute but taking a step further? Into the romantic phase? That was too idiotic of an action. That's so not Heartfilia.

 

Crushes die out, matter-of-factly. Which was okay. Lucy needed to stop thinking of Natsu that way, and getting along with everyone is practically very important. She never had an honest relationship such as hers and Lisanna's. With her being back, Lucy knew she had an ace card over Natsu's shenanigans. Let's say someone better than Erza in terms of dealing with things in a safer way.

 

 

Thinking that everything is settled that way, Lucy didn't mind secret-sharing with Gray or trying wines with Loke. With Juvia finally understanding that Lucy doesn't look at Gray that way, she's getting along just fine with no stress.

 

 

But 'fine' doesn't happen to stay 'fine.' Right?

 

Right.

 

On one of their secret-sharing, while playing card wars powered by wireless lachryma tech, Lucy had mentioned Sting's intentions of visiting Magnolia.

 

"He's talking to you a lot lately." Gray says, unfazed by bits of information.

 

"Yeah." Lucy floops the pig. 

 

"I'm not reading too much into this but I'll say it anyway." Gray activates his corn field card before looking at Lucy. "I think he's making a move on you."

 

"We're not really close to be called 'friends' so I think..." Lucy trails off, making her ancient scholar sleep in a cave. Great attack. 

 

"...It's okay with me, if ever."

 

 

"Ah." Gray reacts, maybe to both Lucy's move and her words. "Your no-dating-friends virtue will make you the next model for the Magnolia Fountain in the heart of town." Gray gets a card from the deck and got a powerful lullaby attack card. He smirked.

 

 

"You like to be that holy, Lucy?"

 

 

"Are you saying what I am doing will not make me happy?" Lucy cannot wake up her ancient scholar, who was dreaming of best attack moves to destroy Gray's corn field. 

 

 

"Not really." Gray activated the lullaby card. "I'm just saying you're missing out when you put walls between people."

 

 

 

"Deep." Lucy remarks, drawing a card from the deck. "Deep like the ocean." She got a holy cow with a laser beam. So cool.

 

 

"You won't get what I mean there unless it happens." Gray adds, doubling the lullaby attack with a power up.

 

 

Lucy floops the cow and beat the first lullaby spell. "What, do you suggest I need to fall in love with a friend?"

 

She looks up, to which Gray doesn't. He was too busy with his cards. And maybe, he was thinking what he really meant by that.

 

 

 

"Not really 'fall in love.' Just... Take interest, maybe?" Gray looked into his cards for the next attack. He was hoping of building a defense fortress. "If you have that kind of rule," he starts, barely looking at Lucy, an idea taunts him. "I have mine, too, remember?"

 

 

 

It was his turn to look at Lucy who was now thinking. "You mean, your kiss test?"

 

 

"Yeah. My kiss test."

 

 

If Lucy follows the virtue of not dating friends, Gray follows this kiss test—wherein when he kisses, he could determine if the person and him were compatible. The kiss test seemed biased but it resolved a lot of issues. Including Juvia's obsession over him. After that kiss test, she kind of wavered, like Gray had them take it just to prove that he is just an overrated fantasy and it was the idea of love Juvia was chasing after.

 

 

Gray could sense Sting's intentions on Lucy like the way Lyon moves to get to Juvia's radar.

 

 

"Are you telling me to try the kiss test to my most unlikely to date friend aka you?"

 

 

Gray chuckled at the eyebrow-raising tone of the celestial mage. It was true that if ever she'd follow that rule of hers, them he'd be last in line if ever she tries the kiss test.

 

 

Lucy always thought it was a Gray thing to know whether someone passes the kiss test. You don't kiss friends on the lips. Lucy doesn't. It's a rule she follows. She'll never date a friend. Love complicates everything and she's done with 'complicated.'

 

 

 

Just look at how adorable she had been with Natsu and Lisanna! Her cute salmon hero-crush was undeniably cute but taking a step further? Into the romantic phase? That was too idiotic of an action. That's so not Heartfilia.

 

 

 

Crushes die out, matter-of-factly. Which was okay. Lucy needed to stop thinking of Natsu that way, and getting along with everyone is practically very important. She never had an honest relationship such as hers and Lisanna's. With her being back, Lucy knew she had an ace card over Natsu's shenanigans. Let's say someone better than Erza in terms of dealing with things in a safer way.

 

 

 

 

 

Thinking that everything is settled that way, Lucy didn't mind secret-sharing with Gray or trying wines with Loke. With Juvia finally understanding that Lucy doesn't look at Gray that way, she's getting along just fine with no stress.

 

 

 

 

 

But 'fine' doesn't happen to stay 'fine.' Right?

 

 

 

Right.

 

 

 

On one of their secret-sharing, while playing card wars powered by wireless lachryma tech, Lucy had mentioned Sting's intentions of visiting Magnolia.

 

 

 

"He's talking to you a lot lately." Gray says, unfazed by bits of information.

 

 

 

"Yeah." Lucy floops the pig. 

 

 

 

"I'm not reading too much into this but I'll say it anyway." Gray activates his corn field card before looking at Lucy. "I think he's making a move on you."

 

 

 

"We're not really close to be called 'friends' so I think..." Lucy trails off, making her ancient scholar sleep in a cave. Great attack. 

 

 

 

"...It's okay with me, if ever."

 

 

 

 

 

"Ah." Gray reacts, maybe to both Lucy's move and her words. "Your no-dating-friends virtue will make you the next model for the Magnolia Fountain in the heart of town." Gray gets a card from the deck and got a powerful lullaby attack card. He smirked.

 

 

 

 

 

"You like to be that holy, Lucy?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you saying what I am doing will not make me happy?" Lucy cannot wake up her ancient scholar, who was dreaming of best attack moves to destroy Gray's corn field. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Not really." Gray activated the lullaby card. "I'm just saying you're missing out when you put walls between people."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Deep." Lucy remarks, drawing a card from the deck. "Deep like the ocean." She got a holy cow with a laser beam. So cool.

 

 

 

 

 

"You won't get what I mean there unless it happens." Gray adds, doubling the lullaby attack with a power up.

 

 

 

 

 

Lucy floops the cow and beat the first lullaby spell. "What, do you suggest I need to fall in love with a friend?"

 

 

 

She looks up, to which Gray doesn't. He was too busy with his cards. And maybe, he was thinking what he really meant by that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Not really 'fall in love.' Just... Take interest, maybe?" Gray looked into his cards for the next attack. He was hoping of building a defense fortress. "If you have that kind of rule," he starts, barely looking at Lucy, an idea taunts him. "I have mine, too, remember?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was his turn to look at Lucy who was now thinking. "You mean, your kiss test?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah. My kiss test."

 

 

 

 

 

If Lucy follows the virtue of not dating friends, Gray follows this kiss test—wherein when he kisses, he could determine if the person and him were compatible. The kiss test seemed biased but it resolved a lot of issues. Including Juvia's obsession over him. After that kiss test, she kind of wavered, like Gray had them take it just to prove that he is just an overrated fantasy and it was the idea of love Juvia was chasing after.

 

 

 

 

 

Gray could sense Sting's intentions on Lucy like the way Lyon moves to get to Juvia's radar.

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you telling me to try the kiss test to my most unlikely to date friend aka you?"

 

 

 

 

 

Gray chuckled at the eyebrow-raising tone of the celestial mage. It was true that if ever she'd follow that rule of hers, them he'd be last in line if ever she tries the kiss test.

 

 

 

 

 

Lucy always thought it was a Gray thing to know whether someone passes the kiss test. So, if she ever conducts her own kiss test, she'd be doing it on her own set of criteria. And, power over Gray is the best.

 

 

Lucy likes thrills and surpises. Especially, surprising Gray by pushing the cards away, tackling him to his back. "How's that?" She mused.

 

"Don't 'how's that' me." Gray says, trying to read what Lucy was playing at. Her weight over him had turn the tables around and the playful look in her eyes is darting back at him with challenge and a great amount of daring.

 

 

"Testing my tolerance." Gray says, challenged.

 

 

"Maybe. Initial test." Lucy says.

 

 

Gray coolly held her eyes, a smirk evident to break out on the corners of his mouth. "Seriously."

 

 

"What is happening?" Gray asks.

 

 

"I do not know." Lucy stifles a laugh, her words solid and with a playful accent that makes each word hard and round, as if she's playing it over in her mouth.

 

"Do I pass?" Gray taunts.

 

 

"Barely." Lucy wrinkles her nose.

 

 

"Barely failed or barely passed?" Gray continues to taunt.

 

 

"Barely at both." Lucy answers matter-of-factly.

 

 

"How can you be so playful towards a friend?" Gray knit his brows, knowing the answer would better be clearer.

 

 

"Huh? I thought we're friendship over." Lucy says, leaning down to peck on his lips.

 

 

Maybe she likes complicated after all.

**Author's Note:**

> one of the oneshots i managed to save up from deleted works.


End file.
